


The Law

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible events on Persephone prior to Serenity's arrival in the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for serenity_summer secondary character challenge the summer prior to the movie.

Laurence regarded the two men on the cortex screen with apprehension. Technically, he didn't report to them or their controllers. Yet, realistically, the fact that he'd attracted their attention scared the hell out of him. In the interests of a long life, he was willing to play this game by their rules.

"Whatever you do, do not apprehend Simon Tam and his cargo on Persephone," the blonde one told him.

The Fed shook his head. "But I have him here. He's sniffing around the docks looking for transportation. It's possible that I might miss him or tip him off if I don't arrest him now."

Their heads inclined ever so slightly towards each other, though he didn't see them speak or even turn to confer by glance. His skin tingled and chest tightened. The faster this call was over with, the better.

"Understood. We believe that he will seek transport to Boros. Apparently, a childhood friend resides there. Focus your surveillance on ships with that destination. And do not," the blonde repeated, leaning forward to underscore the statement, "apprehend him on Persephone."

"Okay, I'll call you again when I know which ship he's on," Laurence replied.

The voice of the brunette interrupted his movement to end the call. "It would be prudent to purchase passage on the same ship. It is always possible that he could have other co-conspirators, or that the ship may re-route. Call us only if the ship goes somewhere other than Boros. We will arrange for an Alliance cruiser to conduct inspections on all ships inbound to Boros."

He nodded his understanding.

"Officer Dobson, obviously we do not need to tell you that once Simon Tam is bound by law, your job will be to ensure that his cargo remains unopened until our arrival. It is paramount that knowledge of his package stay confined to a very few individuals," the blonde added before the call terminated suddenly.

Laurence Dobson sat back with relief in the cortex booth. If they were right and the ship was headed to Boros, his search was narrowed significantly. And if everything went smooth, he'd have a pleasant trip for a couple of days before the Alliance stepped in.

Now to buy luggage and pose as a common traveler. Then all he had to do was find Dr. Tam's chosen transport and he'd be a few million platinum richer in no time.


End file.
